


The Demon Slayer (Tales of Nisara)

by Tyvani



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OC, Original Character(s), hints of pining and slow-burn?, we'll see what I end up posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyvani/pseuds/Tyvani
Summary: Nisara Hawkwinter surprised her family when she was born. Though she was a fraternal twin to her brother, she was born with bright red skin and a tail; Undeniably a tiefling. Although some parts of her life growing up were strained, and she occasionally got into trouble with her brother, Nevan, she always stayed true to her family's ideals in the end. And, true to those ideals, she and her brother, both strive to rid the world of evil. They chose different schools of training to do so, but promised to travel and rid the world of monsters together.(This is meant to be a series of writings based on situations I wanted to flesh out more from Nisara's background. She's a tiefling Monster Slayer Ranger with a noble background in my D&D game)





	The Demon Slayer (Tales of Nisara)

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of context: As a member of the noble Hawkwinter family, Nisara and her brother, Nevan, both have arranged marriages planned for them. This was planned well before it was actually revealed to them. Nisara and Nevan also much prefer to be wild and carefree, but grudgingly maintain some decorum in certain situations, like this one.
> 
> Also, this occurs when Nisara and Rell are about 16-17, but I haven't decided on any specific ages for most of her life events yet.

They did this every time they visited each other now, which was at  _ least  _ twice a month: A walk around the host family’s estate, alone and without expectant eyes. But Nisara still couldn’t shake what their parents placed on them, and that made her walks with Rell even more stiff and uncomfortable than before. Ever since her mother and father told her that she was arranged to marry him, everything changed. It was hard to even look at him sometimes. She wanted to remember the shy, bookish little boy that she’d always been encouraged to be friends with but had so often ditched for something more interesting to do. Instead, all she could see when she looked at him was an obligation placed on her by her parents, a wedding that everyone she’d ever known would be at, and children she didn’t feel at  _ all _ ready to have.

And since they’d already gone through their usual small talk, it was impossible to to think of anything else.

Nisara pretended to be interested in the flowers of the garden courtyard when Rell spoke up again. “Can I ask you something, Nisara?”

“Uh…” She briefly glanced his way before looking at the flowers again. “Sure.”

“Is it true that you… courted a few commoners?”

Nisara froze up at the question, her already low-hanging tail pressing in against her legs. “Wh- What?” she asked. She tried to look at him in surprise, but found it hard to hold his gaze. “Where did you hear  _ that?” _

“I… heard it around,” Rell answered, shrugging and glancing away, himself.

Nisara mustered herself up and looked him in the eye. “W- Well, you don’t  _ believe _ it, do you?”

Rell met her gaze and gave her an uneasy look. “The descriptions are pretty, uh… pretty incriminating.”

Her heart sank. “Descriptions…?”

Rell nodded slowly.

Nisara primly clasped her hands in front of her stomach and turned away, her face burning with embarrassment though she was sure it didn’t show on her bright red skin.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Rell said, trying to make her feel better. “I know our parents won’t be happy about it, but… I’m not upset.”

Nisara was skeptical about that, but she turned to look at him with a guilty look. “Why  _ wouldn’t _ you be upset?”

He shrugged. “I mean… it’s not like  _ our _ relationship is a  _ choice _ . How much would you hate me if I was possessive of you?”

“Well,  _ shouldn’t _ you be…?”

Rell pressed his lips together. “Do you  _ want _ me to be?”

Her eyes fell and drifted away from him. She couldn’t answer, though.

When he realized that, he quietly asked, “Why  _ did _ you do it, though?”

The question made her feel even more miserable than her guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Rell said suddenly, apparently picking up on it. “I’m just curious… It’s… more daring than anything  _ I _ could do.”

It was difficult not to hug herself. The least she had to do was cross her arms, her shoulders automatically tensing. “I don’t know…” she replied. “This… This whole thing just… freaks me out, honestly. I don’t feel ready to- to…”

“To commit yourself to someone?” Rell tried to finish for her.

Nisara’s gaze fell lower once more until it hit the ground. But she nodded. “Yeah… I mean, I have no  _ idea _ what I want… I don’t know if I even  _ want _ my own family. All I know is that I always wanted to fight and be a warrior. I thought I’d get to be a  _ knight _ . And… I think I’d still  _ rather _ be a knight, than…” Her shoulders sagged, and she looked up at him with a pitiful look on her face. “I’m sorry… I’ve been… so  _ awful _ to you all this time and- and you’ve never been  _ anything _ but nice to me-”

“ _ Nisara _ …” Even despite his firm tone, it was gentle and kind, and his hand moved to reach out, but thought better than to touch her and just as soon retreated again. “I don’t want to make you  _ like  _ me. I don’t want to make you do  _ anything _ . I don’t even want you to like me unless you _ want _ to. I know it makes you happier to… to run off and learn sword fighting and how to be a knight or to go off and fight, and I don’t want to hold you back from that. Not when I’m… almost the complete opposite of  _ all _ of that. I mean… if you want to convince our parents to let us wait or call off the engagement, then I’m just as happy to- to keep studying wizardry. And… who knows? Maybe you’ll find what you’re looking for if you go.”

She looked at him for a moment, quietly admiring his eagerness to make her feel better. There was something bittersweet about the moment. But another question came to mind. “What about you?” she asked. “Have you ever tried to… court someone  _ you _ chose?”

Rell thought about it for a moment, then turned to start walking again, pausing long enough for Nisara to continue with him. “I… haven’t really  _ tried _ . I’m really not great at making new friends… Maybe there’s  _ someone, _ but… well… I’m, uh… I’m- I just… want it to come naturally…”

Nisara smiled at him sympathetically before nodding in understanding. “I think I know what you mean.”

Things went quiet after that, though they still walked side-by-side. Her insecurities lifted from her shoulders just enough that her tail moved away from her legs, although it still remained very still. Eventually, one of Rell’s servants appeared and bowed to them both. “Madam Hawkwinter says that she’s ready to go now. She’s waiting for you in the foyer, Miss Nisara.”

“Thank you,” Nisara said with a polite nod. “Tell her I’ll be there right away.”

“Of course, Miss Nisara,” the servant said with a bow and hurried away.

When they were alone again, Nisara turned to Rell. “Well… I guess it’s time for me to go.”

He nodded at her. “Can’t keep your mother waiting, after all.”

“Definitely not  _ her,” _ Nisara said with a small laugh. But then her smile faded, and her tail drooped again. “Um, hey, Rell?”

Rell blinked at her. “Yes?”

“Thank you. For… not being mad at me…” Her gaze hit the floor again. “I’m… I shouldn’t have done it… and I’m sorry… I- I-”

From the corner of her eye, she saw his hand extend towards hers. Nisara glanced up at him, and hesitantly took it. That’s when Rell placed his other hand on top of hers and simply said, “I forgive you.”

She couldn’t help but be apprehensive of his words until she stared at him a moment longer and saw the gentleness of his gaze. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth for a second before being smothered by her guilt again. She pulled her hand away and clasped her hands in front of her stomach. “I should go. It was nice talking to you, Rell.”

Nisara gave him a small bow, which he returned, before turning and quickly retreating to the foyer to meet with her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I add more to this? Maybe... I kinda just wanted this one bit in a "sharable" place, at the very least 😬 I did also write a little bit for another D&D character of mine that I shared elsewhere and should really cross-post here... 🤔


End file.
